dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Day (New Earth)
Calendar Man eventually returned to plague Gotham City, armed with several different costumes and well-thought crimes for every day of the week. Day's crime capers were successful, especially when he seriously injures Batman internally with a blast of ultrasonic thunder when he interfered in Calendar Man's Thursday crime. With Batman thus forced to convalesce in bed for days, Calendar Man's Friday and Saturday crimes were committed without meaningful opposition. However, Batman deduced that Calendar Man would not attempt to steal a priceless artifact of the Egyptian Sun God, Ra, on Sunday, where the police were waiting for him. Instead, Calendar Man would attempt to escape with his stolen loot on Sunday, since it is the traditional day of rest. To that end, Batman sneaks out of bed against his butler's wishes and stops the Calendar Man at the train station before he boards the Western Sun Express. Calendar Man was subsequently contacted by the Monitor, who hired him to eliminate Batman. Calendar Man started a series of crimes with his usual modus operandi and he planned to use the new Robin in order to kill Batman. As usual, his plan failed and he was stopped by Batman and Robin. New Earth Calendar Man eventually joined the short-lived "Misfits"; a group of under-appreciated Batman foes. Much later, Calendar Man was being treated at Arkham Asylum, when a serial killer named Holiday began killing Gotham's mob bosses on holidays. Calendar Man agreed to help Batman, but only because he believed that he was "being forgotten". Calendar Man deduced that the killer was Alberto Falcone but hid the information from Batman. After escaping Arkham, Calendar Man tortured Alberto by pretending to be the ghost of his late father Carmine, telling him to take over the Five Families of the Mafia. Calendar Man attempted to kill Alberto, but was attacked by Sofia Gigante. Gigante ruthlessly beat the Calendar Man, and broke his jaw. The Calendar Man was later found by police and taken back to Arkham. Another holiday-themed killer surfaced called Hangman. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Successful inventor, capable of designing the machinery needed to deploy his various schemes. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * On his early incarnations, Calendar Man was depicted as the usual stereotypical Silver Age villain that used different costumes to commit crimes based on the days of the calendar. After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Calendar Man was barely used and he was completely revamped by writer Jeph Loeb on the iconic Batman: The Long Halloween. In this new version, Calendar Man was institutionalized in Arkham Asylum and was deemed as an insane, ruthless criminal, who still held a fascination for crimes based on the calendar, although there was never any mention to silly costumes or ridiculous crimes. This new version is best known for having abbreviations of the months tattooed around his head in a circle. | Recommended = * Batman: The Long Halloween * Batman: Dark Victory * Batman: Shadow of the Bat #7-9 | Wikipedia = Calendar Man | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Criminals Category:Time Foes members Category:Prestidigitation